


[Day 2] Again

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Day 2 Prompts:String || Debut || “It’s not over yet!”Pairing: Midorima X Takao[midotakaweek2017.tumblr.com]





	[Day 2] Again

He paused in his tracks and look below, that familiar shadow, those graceful movements and the way he tore down the court with the ball. His skills were on par with the captain of the USA Basketball Team, ruthless yet docile. The way he stole pass after pass as the crowd once again cheered for another point stolen.

For the first time in history, the Japan Basketball Team had defeated USA in the semifinals match and would go on to face Spain in the FIBA finals. He noticed the ecstatic expressions on the Japan Point Guard’s face, the look of horror from the USA Team since they had never been defeated by such a huge margin. 

“Midorimacchi?! You came!!”

“W-What Kise?” Midorima turned around, startled to see his Teiko teammate waving at him as the latter slipped his hand into his pocket and adjusted his hat.

“It’s been a Midorimacchi!! I haven’t seen you for ages! So, what are you now?”

“I’m a surgeon at my father’s hospital, nanodayo.” “Haha, as expected from you, Midorimacchi! Are you here to watch Takaocchi?”

Takao...cchi?

The look of confusion on Midorima’s face caught Kise off guard as the former small forward started blabbering, “You know, Takao Kazunari. They said this was his debut match and he’s also the vocalist from a popular local band. Takao Kazunari, your partner in basketball in High School, ring any bells??”

Oh, Takao.

Goodness, how long has it been since he last saw the hawkeye?

“He did pretty good considering this is his debut match hmm? Oh let’s see, woah MVP? That’s a nice one, Takaocchi!! Oh, did you know that Aominecchi will be playing in the next match with Takaocchi? Kurokocchi will also be on the team too! Now I wish I didn’t reject the National Team’s offer...”

A wave of memories flooded over Midorima in an instant and he closed his eyes to ease the pain in his head.

 

_ \- I see it’s goodbye forever, Shin-chan. _

_\- Takao, we will figure something out._

_ \- You will, I… I should not be here. You’re dad saved me once, he probably would be too busy to do it again. _

_ \- Takao… please… There’s still some time left. My father can save you. _

_ \- I’m sorry Shin-chan but I made up my mind. _

_ \- Takao! It’s not over yet! There’s still some hope!! _

 

Midorima’s face wrenched up into a scowl as he massaged his temples. Oh god, it’s been ages since that happened, at least… 5 years now?

“Midorimacchi are you okay??!” “I’m fine… I just have a headache…” “I’ll bring you home!” “It’s okay, I need to see him.” Midorima gripped the railings tightly as he walked down the stairs to the locker rooms. He knew this place well, he was here just a couple of years ago playing as the Vice-Captain. He knew where he would mostly find Takao, or rather he hoped. But even if he saw the Point Guard, what should he say to the boy he always cared for?

_ It’s been 5 years Takao, 5 years since I last saw you. How are you doing?  _ No, Takao is obviously well, he achieved the MVP award, what are you thinking, Shintarou?

_ I missed you. I’m glad you are still around.  _ Doesn’t that make it sound… tragic…?

“Shin-chan?”

That name triggered many more memories that came washing over him. The rickshaw, the street headlights, the sound of a car horn, blood everywhere, tears, screams, wailing sirens.

 

_ \- TAKAO! _

_ \- Shin-chan… I’m okay… _

_ \- You’re not, you’re bleeding oh god I’m so sorry…  _

_ Midorima removed his jacket and tried to stem the blood flow on Takao’s abdomen. He watched Takao’s consciousness waver, eyelids slowly drooping down as the boy mouthed some words in a strangled whisper. _

_ \- I love you, Shin-chan. _

_ A single teardrop wandered off and dripped down his face. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what was happening. _

_ \- Takao, wake up!! Don’t fall asleep!! D-Don’t die on me!! I’m sorry, I love you too Takao! TAKAO!! _

_ He had shouted out Takao’s name as the paramedics pulled him away from the body. _

_ \- Breathing is weak, pulse is there, bring him to the ICU immediately _

_ A nurse had approached him cautiously, carefully removing his hands from his face. _

_ \- I suppose you are his friend? _

_ \- Is he… alive…? _

_ \- He is, we are taking him to the ICU now. We need to do checks on you too for possible internal injuries. Please follow us in the ambulance. _

_ \- … Ok _

_ Knees shaking, hands trembling, he made his way up the ambulance while the nurses attended to his wounds. Aside from a huge wound on his leg and minor bruises everywhere, he looked fine for someone involved in an accident. He stared over at the body just a few centimeters beside him. There was still some life breathing in it and he grabbed Takao’s hand. _

_ \- Takao, don’t you leave me alone now. _

 

“Shin-chan, hey, wake up! Someone get me a glass of water!” His eyelids slowly fluttered open and the first thing he saw was blinding white lights before a familiar face came into view. He slowly got up and looked around the place. He was in a… locker room? He noticed a tanned man leaning against the wall in a corner, a teal haired player bringing him a glass of water and the raven head examining him carefully.

“Yo Midorima, it’s been a while.” “Domo, Midorima-kun. Here, a glass of water. Do drink it up. You worried Takao-kun." 

Takao. Oh god, he made Takao worried.

“Ah, I’ll take my leave first then. Thank you for your help.” Midorima shakily got to his feet. This always happened. This dream, Takao’s ragged breathing would replay in his mind again and again, forcing him to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, crying, his nightwear drenched by the tears and his perspiration. How embarrassing, for that to happen in public in front of his former teammates.

“Hey Shin-chan, I’ll take you home. Kuroko, could you tell coach I’m leaving first? Yeah I’ll join you guys later. Ok, bye!” “Wait Takao, that’s not necessary, I can walk on my ow-” His knees suddenly buckled as if to prove his point wrong. “Shin-chan, let me help you.” Grumbling, the giant finally decided to let the Point Guard rest his arm on the former Shooting Guard’s waist as they walked out of the stadium right where a rickshaw was parked.

_ He still has that rickshaw. _

“It’s a bit old and rusty but I’m pretty sure that will do. It’s been a while, Shin-chan… since… 5 years ago huh? How have you been doing?” Takao carefully lifted the giant into the back cart and settled at the front. 

“I just returned from America, I’m a surgeon now, as I promised you.” “So you did become one huh…?” There was a few minutes of awkward silence that was interrupted by Takao’s heavy breathing as he cycled the both of them up a hill. Thankfully, Midorima’s house was not very far from the stadium and they arrived before the towering private estate that still looked the same after so many years.

“Shin-chan, we’re here.” Midorima sat still, refusing to move. After so many years, he finally found Takao. Was he just going to let everything end here and now? Everything he had been hoping for. 

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong?” Someone had placed a warm hand on his shoulder and the giant hid his face behind his hands, letting warm tears stream down. He missed Takao, he loved Takao then and he still did now. But everywhere he went, he brought bad luck. Twice, he nearly got Takao killed because of him. Twice, he had to beg his father to save the boy he loved. Twice, he had to sit through agonising hours outside the ICU, fervently hoping that Takao would make it out alive. Twice, he had nearly tried to kill himself for causing Takao so much trouble. Twice, he had cried by Takao’s bedside. No more, he didn’t need that anymore. He didn’t want Takao to come to his rescue. No more, never again.

Takao’s life was worth as much as he was, so why was Takao willing to sacrifice his for Midorima’s. 

Midorima brushed Takao’s arm away and from the corner of his eye, he noticed how attack Takao felt. He just froze there. He didn’t want to push Takao away, that was never his intention. He looked up and carefully observed Takao’s expressions, realising a huge scar on the boy’s neck and legs. His heart ached to see Takao’s once flawless pale skin patched with scars and scratches. Some were faded but still visible, others didn’t seemed to have fully healed. He wanted to hug Takao and cry into his shoulder, mumbling apologies that could never represent his sorrow and regret. 

“Takao. Takao, I’m sorry… I’m not… I’m not in the right mind. Thank you for the ride.” Midorima got up from the cart and unlocked the door before closing it shut behind him. He placed his hands in his hair and brought his knees to his chest.

 

_ \- Father, please. Please save Takao. He took the blow for me, if not for him, I would be the one in the ICU right now! I would be fighting to stay alive so please, save him like you would save me. _

_ Midorima was on the verge of his tears as he pleaded with his father, the doctor clearly in a tight spot and at a total lost. _

_ \- Shintarou, you know my schedule is very tight. _

_ \- Please, save Takao. _

_ Dr. Midorima knew how important the Takao boy was to his son Shintarou. He was even aware of the close relationship the two boys shared, one that he had never seen before. Maybe it was because Shintarou was reserved and stoic and was only open towards Takao. For the sake of his son’s well-being, Dr. Midorima took over Takao’s case and managed to save his life. Takao’s injuries were no longer life-threatening although the boy had slipped into a mild coma. _

_ \- Takao, I got my dad to save your life. Please wake up for me. I miss you… It feels different when you’re not sending me those passes… Please… wake up… I’m sorry… I love you... _

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry…”

Faintly, Midorima heard someone knocking on his door and unlocked the front door. Takoa was staring right back at him, his eyes seemingly burning holes into Midorima’s soul. All the regret and guilt he had held back for years. 

“T-Takao? I thought you left…” “You didn’t look okay when you closed the door so I decided to check if you were okay. What’s up Shin-chan, you do know you can tell me anything, right?”

_ Not everything can be expressed with words. _

 

_ \- Oh god, Takao, you finally woke up. Thank goodness I was getting really worried. _

_ \- Haha Shin-chan, I heard everything you said and let’s see… you want to kiss me hmm? _

_ \- I… I never said something like that!! _

_ \- Your blush is telling a different story. Anyway, I’ve never tried to kiss Shin-chan, I wonder how it will feel like. _

_ Takao moved his head closer to Midorima’s till they were breathing in the same air. _

_ \- T-Takao!! _

_ \- Relax, Shin-chan… _

_ Takao’s lips tasted soft and of… medication? Yet, it felt heavenly to finally kiss Takao, to caress his face with his untaped fingers. He could finally release all the feelings he had been holding back all this while. When they finally pulled away, Midorima softly whispered into Takao’s ears. _

_ \- I love you, Takao Kazunari. _

 

“I’m not okay,”  _ because I am hopelessly, madly in love with you,  _ “I can’t stop loving you. Even after years had passed, even though I never saw you until today, I could not stop thinking about you. I was scared. What if you didn’t make it alive the second time you sacrificed yourself and you were now haunting my dreams? Takao,” Midorima felt strong arms around his neck and leaned his head against Takao’s shoulder, “I dreamt of that incident, every night. I would wake up screaming and crying and wishing that I would see you sleeping beside me. Because after everything, I still love you. I want to know, Takao, what happened? What happened after… after you took the blow for me…?”

“Everything is pretty hazy. Your dad came to visit me, he said you were overseas studying Medicine and you had begged him to save my life. They gave me treatments and basically, I was pretty much fit enough to play basketball. I played in local streetball tournaments and one day, I got scouted by a local university where I played for their team before moving on to the Japan National Team and today is my debut match. The match made me think about the times I had with you, you know? It’s just that every time we conceded a goal, it made me remember when you would tell me ‘It’s not over yet, Takao! We can still make a comeback!’”

“It encouraged me to keep trying even though the opponent always stole my ball and in the fourth quarter, I finally managed to get ahold of their passes so it was easier to intercept them. You kept me going to entire time, every time I looked down at my leg and I saw the scar, I would remember how you confessed your love to me and how much I wanted to see you again.”

“You see, Shin-chan, there was not a night when you didn’t appear in my dreams, there was not a night when I wouldn’t hear your voice in my head. I very badly wanted you back into my arms because… not seeing you when I first woke up was a reality shock to me. I feared something might have happened to you, that I was unable to protect you until your dad told me you were safe overseas. Still, I could not stop hoping that you were save, that you could successfully complete your studies and I would finally get to see you again.”

“I love you, Shin-chan… And I’m so glad I finally got to see you again…”

“So am I, Takao.”

 

_ A flash of a sharp, shiny metal thrusted in his direction. He easily dodged the blow and grabbed a trashcan, preparing to shoot it at his perpetrator. He lifted the trashcan and released his grip, collapsing immediately when he felt a stinging pain in his leg. He fell on the ground in a loud thud, writhing in pain as the trashcan came crashing down on the other attacker. _

_ \- Shin-chan!! Hey, lay your hands off Shin-chan!! _

_ \- Takao…? _

_ He heard the sound of metal scraping against the brick walls and tried to stand up. When he finally did, he saw a body leaning against a bloodied wall, blood pouring out of the wounds and a faint smile on his face. Midorima wanted to believe that it was his attacker but the blue eyes and orange uniform proved otherwise. _

_ \- TAKAO! Oh god why is this happening again? You just recovered, you didn’t have to do that for me… Oh god, Takao, stay with me! I’ll save you like I did last time! _

_ \- I don’t feel too good this time, Shin-chan. I guess it’s goodbye forever. I love you, Shin-chan. _

_ \- Takao, no, you still got some time! Wake up!! We will figure something out!! _

_ Frantically, the greenhead dialled for an ambulance, ignoring the growing pain in his leg. Takao was more important that his leg. _

_ \- You will, I should not even be alive now. You’re dad saved me once, he probably would be too busy to do it again. _

_ \- Takao… please… don’t lose hope now. There’s still some time left! My father will save you. He knows you are important to me. _

_ \- I’m sorry Shin-chan. _

_ \- Takao, please, he knows I love you and he would save you for me. Takao. It’s not over yet!! There’s still some hope!! _

_- Promise me you will be a surgeon and save lives like how you would save mine._

_ \- Takao!! Stay with me!! I promise!! I promise I will be a surgeon, I will save lives!! So fight for your survival while you can!! My father will save you!! _

_ Takao started spluttering and choking. His white shirt was completely bloodied, the knife lay at the side and the attackers seemed to have vanished.  _

_ \- … Goodbye and… I… love… you… _

_ \- TAKAOO _

\- TAKAOO! NOOO!! STAY WITH ME!! TAKAO!!

He started thrashing wildly, gripping tighter onto Takao’s lifeless hand, ignoring the soft whispers of his name.

\- Shin-chan, hey Shin-chan. I’m here with you. Calm down.

\- Takao… You can’t leave me again…

His eyelids were closed but tears flowed out in rivulets, staining his face and drenching his shirt. His breaths were ragged, his body was trembling and he tossed and turned.

\- Shin-chan, wake up. We are both safe. I am here. Open your eyes, Shin-chan.

 

A small hand was placed on his shoulder as the person continued whispering his name, begging him to wake up. He finally relaxed and let his eyelids flutter open. He turned around and saw Takao sitting beside him. Reality washed over him. Everything was just a dream. The moment he realised how badly he had scratched Takao while he was thrashing, he immediately released his grip on Takao’s hand.

“I… I’m sorry Takao… Your hand… I didn’t mean to…” 

“It’s okay Shin-chan,” Takao started rubbing his back, “I’m okay. I got stabbed and hit by a truck, I could probably survive an earthquake now.”

What he earned was a death glare from the giant, followed by a soft whisper that reassured the both of them. “Don’t you ever dare leave me again, Bakao.”


End file.
